


Strange Requests

by Brisingr_Vodhr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brisingr_Vodhr/pseuds/Brisingr_Vodhr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin catches Arthur at a bad time, and Arthur commands him to finish what a dream had started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Requests

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing, so I had to do a fanfic for them.

Merlin looked at Arthur as if he had grown two heads. He truly couldn't believe that Arthur had ordered him to do that.

"Umm... Sorry, Sire, could you possibly repeat that?" Merlin asked as a light flush started to dance across his cheeks. He looked for all of the world as if he had been lightly painted in the cheeks, much like the women would paint their cheeks to make them look more beautiful.

"Seeing as how you felt tempted to interrupt me getting rid of the last vestiges of my dream, you are going to help me with it." Arthur stated with an amused smile. Unbeknownst to Merlin, Arthur was feeling what many people have called 'butterflies' in his stomach. It was true that he had a vivid dream, but he was not going to say who he was dreaming about.

Merlin looked at Arthur's erected shaft and swallowed. He had walked in on Arthur stroking his member and moaning lightly. The breakfast that he had been supposed to be bringing to the Crowned Prince fell to the floor, and Arthur started, looking strangely at Merlin. Merlin expected him to be embarrassed and tell Merlin never to say anything about what had happened, but he actually surprised Merlin. Merlin had thought that he could read his prince very well, but he was not expecting Arthur to command him to finish what the dream had started.

"Umm... I don't think I'm the right person to be helping you with that Sire. Perhaps if you told me, I could fetch the person you were dreaming about. Seeing as how you are the Crowned Prince, you could have anyone you wanted." Merlin said as he felt a flash of anger. He knew perfectly well how he felt about his prince, but he didn't think the prince had caught on. He may have been a tactical genius on the battlefield, but when it came to love, Arthur was somewhat oblivious.

"No need. He's already here." Arthur said, then widened his eyes in realization of what had just came out of his mouth. He had meant to keep it secret, but the way that Merlin was fidgeting and blushing, trying his hardest not to look at Arthur was driving him up a wall. He didn't know how long he could keep his carefully maintained self control at that rate.

"Wh... What?" Merlin asked, finally looking at Arthur. Arthur silently gasped at how unbelievably sexy Merlin was. Merlin's pupils were blown way out of proportion, and it looked like he was about five seconds from panting. Arthur was quite enjoying himself, even though he knew that he had admitted he thought about his manservant in... that way.

"Really Merlin, are you sure you're quite right in the head?" Arthur teased. He got the desired result. He watched as Merlin's eyes hardened and his usual dopey grin graced his face. Both of them noticed that Arthur's member twitched at that. Merlin barely held back a laugh at that.

"I realize perfectly well what you said, but I didn't realize that you swung that way... Sire." Merlin purred. Arthur shivered and his dick started oozing pre come. Merlin's mouth started to water at the though of getting to take his delectable prince in his mouth, but he knew better than to just assume that he was being given permission. He knew perfectly well that it could have been Arthur just messing around with him.

"The bigger question is, are you completely serious about me touching you like that?" Merlin asked. Something in his voice must have clicked in Arthur's head because Arthur's eyes softened. He beckoned Merlin over, and Merlin went over somewhat cautiously. Arthur manhandled him onto the bed next to him, sighing softly as Merlin curled up against his side.

"Of course I'm serious. I already owned up to the fact that is was you I was dreaming about, haven't I? What else do you need?" Arthur asked. It lacked his usual bite from an insult, but Merlin still felt like retaliating.

"Oh, I don't know... How about a declaration of your undying love?" Merlin asked. You could hear the amusement in his voice, but Arthur noticed something else. Something that sent his stomach fluttering again. He knew perfectly well how he felt about his servant. He didn't care that he shouldn't be with him in that way, or about his duties as Crowned Prince, or anything like that. All he cared about was losing Merlin's friendship. He didn't know how Merlin felt about him, and so he was going to try and keep silent about it.

As the minutes passed by without anyone saying anything, Merlin grew more and more tense. Arthur wasn't sure if it was because he was disgusted, frightened, or happy as he fit the pieces together in his head. Finally, Merlin looked Arthur in the eye. Arthur was expecting fear, maybe even loathing, but he was not expecting the hopeful expression. Merlin got rid of the look quickly, but Arthur knew that he had seen a side of Merlin that he kept hidden from anyone. It made him hopeful that things might just work out in his life for once.

"You love me, don't you Arthur?" Merlin asked, too shocked to even use the title 'Sire'. He could feel the fluttering in his stomach, and the tightness in his chest. He had wanted Arthur to love him ever since he had seen how great of a King Arthur would be, but he never really thought that it would ever happen. He didn't want to jump to conclusions, but he found himself doing just that.

"... I didn't want you to find out because you are my closest friend. No one else treats me like just another person, they always treat me as the Crowned Prince... I guess you were so different that I couldn't help but fall for you." Arthur said. He was going to deny that he felt anything like that for his servant, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Merlin didn't say anything. Instead, he looked at Arthur, apparently looking for something. It felt, to Arthur, as if Merlin was looking through him entirely and seeing everything he was trying to hide. Arthur fought the feeling to squirm at the intense gaze with everything he had.

"What else are you hiding from me?" Merlin asked, though he spoke in a way that made Arthur feel as if he never even meant to speak in the first place. Arthur tried to bite his tongue, but something compelled him to blurt out the one thing he knew Merlin was hiding.

"You're a sorcerer." Arthur said. Merlin drew in a shocked breath, preparing to flee. Arthur noticed, however, and quickly subdued him. Arthur wasn't done speaking, and it just wouldn't do if Merlin made away.

"It's okay Merlin! Shh... It's okay. I've known ever since you burst in to try and help Gwen. I didn't want to believe it at first, but everything fell into place when I thought about it. I know that you would never use your magic to harm anyone in Camelot. I also know that you have done everything in your power to protect me. Even though, for the life of me, I have no clue why. You said it yourself. I'm a complete prat." Arthur said. Merlin smiled slightly, and both of them relaxed.

"Well, I had to do something so that you wouldn't realize I loved you." Merlin said. He said it lightly enough, but Arthur could hear the undercurrent of hesitation that came with that statement. Arthur didn't say anything, but instead kissed Merlin senseless. Literally. It felt to both of them as if everything fell into place and that nothing else in the entire world mattered. Everything else faded entirely, and they both gave into the desire that was thrumming through their veins.

"Arthur." Merlin gasped when he felt _his_ prince trying to take his shirt off. It turned Merlin on even more than he already was. His member had immediately sprung to life at the sight of Arthur's naked body when he walked in, but he managed to ignore it. Now, it was almost the only thing he could focus on.

"God Merlin, you sound so amazing." Arthur stated. He bucked his hips against Merlin, and then grinned when Merlin shivered against him. He took that as a sign of encouragement and did it again, though more forcefully. Merlin moaned and Arthur bit Merlin's neck to keep from cumming. This had Merlin writhing in his princes arms, and barely keeping control of his body.

"Arthur, I need you in me soon. I'm not going to last." Merlin said. He would never be able to explain how he managed to get out that entire statement, what with Arthur rutting against him. It felt amazing, and Arthur wasn't even touching him. Merlin could only imagine how it would feel to have that delicious shaft, which was currently rubbing against his bare stomach seeing as how Arthur was already naked, inside of him at last. He had imagined it, dreamed it even, and he simply could not wait any longer.

With a growl, Merlin rolled over on top of Arthur, effectively pinning the blond body underneath him. He hastily took off his jacket, shirt, and neckerchief. He was about to start on his britches, but Arthur stopped him with a hand. Merlin looked at Arthur in exasperation. He wanted nothing more than to just get going. He had wanted to be with Arthur in that way for so long that he did not want to wait a second longer.

"Let me do that for you." Arthur said. If he had said it in his usual tone, the tone that made Merlin out to be an utter failure and buffoon, Merlin probably would have protested. However, Arthur said it in a kind and loving tone that Merlin had never heard before. The effect on Merlin that his tone of voice had was astounding, and paralyzing in its strength. He felt such a surge of protectiveness, affection, and belonging that his knees began to shake.

Arthur managed to get Merlin's britches out of the way in record time, and then just laid back, admiring his prize. A hefty length jutted proudly away from sharp hipbones in a mess of dark curls. Arthur, as ever the curious one, lightly touched the hair, expecting it to be course. To his surprise, it was very smooth. He started to massage it, not even realizing the effect he had on Merlin by doing this.

Merlin was watching this with lust clouded eyes. He wanted more, but he found that his body had a hard time listening to him. He managed to start grinding his hips slightly, not even making contact with anything. On one particularly hard thrust, he went back far enough to feel Arthur's erection slip between his crack. Merlin's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he moaned loudly.

"I need you now Arthur!" Merlin cried, and Arthur finally noticed the state his manservant was in. Panting, sweating slightly, and trembling all over in pure lust. Arthur felt his control start to break, and he quickly switched their positions. Merlin looked at him with eyes that were almost completely black, panting as if there wasn't enough oxygen left in the world to sustain his body. Arthur also noticed his cock twitch, and immediately tried to touch it. Merlin, knowing what Arthur was about to do, stopped Arthur's hand with surprising strength for one so scrawny.

"If you touch me, I'm going to explode." Merlin got out with some difficulty. Arthur once again shuddered, trying his hardest not to pound Merlin into oblivion. He was fighting a losing battle, and he knew it. So, he did the one thing he could. He started to prepare Merlin.

Merlin must have been quite aware of how sexual relations between two men were supposed to go, because he immediately took in three of Arthur's fingers when Arthur placed them at his mouth. Arthur had to bite his tongue so that he didn't let out an embarrassingly loud moan.

When Arthur felt that his fingers were coated enough, he slipped them out of Merlin's delectable cavern, immediately replacing it with his own mouth. While Merlin was occupied with the kiss, Arthur reached behind him and started to circle his entrance. Merlin jerked in his arms, but Arthur kept his lips planted firmly on Merlin's own.

When Arthur decided to push his finger in, he licked Merlin's bottom lip. Merlin granted entrance immediately, and Arthur pushed in his finger at the same time he pushed in his tongue. Merlin gasped through his nose, and the sound/feel of his breath on Arthur's cheek nearly made Arthur lose his mind. Merlin pushed back against Arthur's finger, and moaned into his mouth. Arthur broke the kiss sharply.

"If you keep doing that, I'm not going to be able to prepare you very well." Arthur stated seriously. Merlin looked at Arthur, and Arthur could see that he was toying with something in his mind. By the looks of it, he was thinking about it very hard.

"What are you thinking love?" Arthur asked. Merlin shivered, and it looked like he had made his mind up. He looked at Arthur seriously.

"I could use magic to prepare myself." Merlin said. Arthur didn't even need to think about it. He wanted Merlin so badly that he would do anything to get it started.

"Do it then." Arthur said, taking his finger out. Merlin looked Arthur square in the eye and chanted the spell. Arthur had the honor of seeing Merlin's eyes glow gold. It turned him on more than he was expecting. As soon as Merlin was done chanting, Arthur had his lips on Merlin's, kissing the daylights out of him.

"God damn! Every time I see you cast, I'm going to get hard." Arthur said once he broke the kiss. Merlin looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Why is that Arthur?" Merlin asked. Arthur laughed lightly and looked at Merlin with new found respect.

"Because of the way your eyes turn gold when you cast. It's so maddeningly sexy that I can't think straight." Arthur said. Merlin blushed and looked at Arthur with the telltale glimmer of love in his sapphire depths.

Arthur pressed his finger in again, and was surprised when Merlin was stretched and slick. Arthur knew that he shouldn't be surprised, but he had never seen Merlin cast before, so he was a bit astonished at how long Merlin had managed to keep it from him.

"I'm ready Arthur! Please put it in!" Merlin exclaimed. Arthur couldn't deny Merlin, not when he was begging for it.

Arthur lined up and started shuffling forward, keeping a firm hand on his base for support. As soon as the head managed it's way in, Arthur stopped, seeing the pained look on Merlin's face and feeling the stranglehold his muscles were giving. It made something in Arthur's chest tighten nearly to the point of pain. He didn't like knowing the fact that he was causing the one person he cared about the most pain. Merlin, as ever observant of his Prince, knew what Arthur was thinking, and what he was about to do.

"Don't you dare pull out. I've been waiting so long for this that I can take the pain." Merlin said. Arthur was slightly surprised, as he always was when it came to Merlin. Feeling more sure of what he was doing, Arthur gave Merlin another half a minute, then pushed in again. Merlin's face scrunched up a bit, but his body remained relatively relaxed. As such, Arthur was able to push all but an inch in before Merlin lost control of his body. Arthur, being nearly eight inches, was amazed he was able to get so much in without having to stop. Merlin looked to be 8 inches, but he was thinner than Arthur, not that either of them rightly cared.

Arthur pulled out a little, and shallowly thrust back in, pushing a little deeper than he was before. He continued doing so until he bottomed out. Merlin, by this time, was panting exorbitantly, and his thighs were shaking. Arthur was pressed directly on his prostate, dulling the majority of the pain. Arthur paused again to give Merlin time to adjust, and also because he needed to catch his breath. Being inside of Merlin was what he would view as the closest thing to getting to Avalon. He couldn't imagine anything better, and he didn't want to even try. Merlin was his everything, and knowing that he was claiming him as his own made his body want to cum embarrassingly fast. He held it back with pure will power.

Eventually though, Merlin wanted to get things started. He pushed back against Arthur, but all Arthur did was moan. He didn't seem to get the message, so Merlin had to resort to more... drastic measures.

"Arthur, if you don't move your royal arse, I'm going to turn you into a toad." Merlin said. Arthur shivered, but knew better than to disobey Merlin. He knew well enough that Merlin would make good on his threat, if only to teach his prat of a prince not to mess with him.

Arthur didn't waste time talking. He drew about halfway out and shot his hips forward, burying himself in a fast motion. Of course, being the amazing guy he was, he had pinpoint accuracy and hit Merlin's prostate dead on. Merlin groaned in appreciation while his eyes rolled back into his head. They snapped to focus on Arthur, and Arthur was drawn into Merlin's gaze.

"Oh, Merlin!" Arthur groaned. He could see that Merlin's eyes were swimming with gold, and he could feel the power radiating off of Merlin. It made him ecstatic to know that all of it was his. Merlin arched his back and looked at Arthur sensually, knowing exactly how his display was affecting Arthur. He was going to make Arthur crazy.

"Arthur! Ah, ungh, so good, AH!" Merlin moaned right in Arthur's ear. Arthur shuddered, and his thrusts started to become erratic. They both knew that he was close, but Arthur, already having figured out what Merlin was doing, would not lose to him so easily.

Arthur grabbed Merlin's engorged rod, quickly setting a pace to match the furious pace he was thrusting into Merlin's entrance. Merlin cried out appreciatively. He bent his body in half, trying to hold on to his sanity. He was in so much pleasure that it was amazing he hadn't burst into flames.

"Gods Arthur, I'm so close!" Merlin moaned. Arthur moaned in response, not even noticing how he sped up. The only sounds in the room was Merlin's moans, their harsh panting, and skin slapping skin. Both of them knew that all it would take to send Merlin over the edge would be a good hit to the prostate. Arthur pulled out and paused. Merlin looked at Arthur with a confused expression on his face.

"Why did you stop?" Merlin inquired.

"I needed to tell you something. If we complete this, you won't be able to find someone else. I'm too possessive of you to let you go." Arthur said. Even though he would never admit himself, Merlin heard the hesitation in Arthur's voice. It warmed his heart and caused a smile to grace his lips.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, my prince." Merlin said. Arthur sighed in relief, then thrust back in, taking Merlin by surprise. Arthur hit Merlin's prostate harshly, sending Merlin over the edge. Merlin came with a scream of Arthur's name. He slumped down in exhaustion while Arthur thrust into him once, twice, and then spilled his essence halfway through his third thrust. Merlin moaned sensually at the feeling of being filled by Arthur's seed.

"Gods Merlin. I love you so much." Arthur exclaimed, landing to Merlin's side, gathering him up into his arms in the process. Merlin happily snuggled up to his prince, his friend, and his lover.

"I love you too Arthur. Even if you are a royal prat." Merlin said. The grin on his face took out any and all venom that the insult could have caused. Arthur just grinned.

Merlin yawned, making it apparent that their coupling had been taxing on him.

"You should go to sleep. You're staying here though." Arthur said. Merlin smiled, but started to shake his head.

"I can't Arthur. I have to do my tasks." He said. Arthur just shushed him with a chaste kiss to the lips.

"They'll be there when you wake up." Arthur said kindly. Merlin smiled again and closed his eyes, falling asleep nearly instantly.

"You're mine now." Arthur said lovingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
